Rencontre nocturne et conséquences
by Erzillie
Summary: Elle l'avait séduit au premier regard. Depuis il n'avait de cesse de chercher à la croiser. Et si il réussissait enfin à attirer son attention? Quelles en seraient les conséquences?


Bonjour! Il y a de cela déjà quelques temps, Tillie3231 vous a dit que nous nous étions lancé un défi et vous avait présenté le sien.

Je vous propose à présent de lire le mien, qui était d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si Pattenrond faisait des petits avec Miss Teigne. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling

Merci à Tillie pour la relecture et les corrections

* * *

**Rencontre nocturne et conséquences**

Il était minuit passé quand une silhouette se faufila discrètement dans le couloir. Cette nuit encore il espérait bien la voir. Depuis qu'il l'avait croisée au détour d'un couloir, il s'était entiché d'elle et avait décidé de lui faire la cour. Ce soir, il avait particulièrement soigné sa toilette dans l'espoir qu'elle daigne enfin lui accorder un regard.

Il entreprit de parcourir les couloirs dans l'espoir de la croiser, tous les sens en éveil. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, une voix bien connue se fit entendre « On a fini pour cette nuit. Tu viens ma douce? ». Encore cet homme... Il ne la lâchait donc jamais? Fort heureusement, cette réplique fut suivie d'un « Comme tu veux ma belle. Tu me rejoindra après. Ne tarde pas trop. ». Le bruit des pas de l'homme s'éteignit alors qu'il s'éloignait. Le doux son d'un déplacement plus feutré se fit alors entendre, et, enfin, elle apparut. Aussi belle que lors de leur première rencontre, avec ses grands yeux jaunes et son pelage soyeux.

Pattenrond s'approcha de sa dulcinée en ronronnant, espérant ainsi éveiller son intérêt mais n'obtint en échange qu'un frémissement de moustaches dédaigneux de la part de Miss Teigne.

Pas découragé pour deux sous, le Casanova félin décida de changer de tactique. Il passa devant Miss Teigne, la renifla et lui chatouilla le museau du bout de la queue. Cette nouvelle approche s'avéra payante puisque la gardienne des couloirs se retourna pour suivre des yeux le demi-Fléreur qui en profita pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter et de fixer sa belle, attendant qu'elle le suive. La diva finit par céder et lui emboîta le pas, se laissant entraîner vers le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Une fois parvenus au sommet de la tour, Pattenrond sauta souplement sur le parapet et invita sa compagne à l'y rejoindre. Après s'être confortablement installés, les deux félins purent admirer en ronronnant les étoiles, la queue de Pattenrond enroulée autour de celle de Miss Teigne.

Au final, cette nuit-là, Miss Teigne la passa auprès de son amant, négligeant ainsi totalement son maître qui n'en dormi pas de la nuit, trop inquiet du sort de sa petite protégée.

Le lendemain, les élèves furent surpris de voir une Miss Teigne plus calme, moins prompte à signaler les infractions qu'elle constatait au concierge. Les élèves ne mirent pas longtemps à profiter de ce changement d'attitude de la part de la gardienne (surtout Fred et George Weasley).

Rusard, quand à lui, mit plus d'un mois et demi avant de remarquer que sa petite protégée n'avait pas le même comportement qu'avant : elle était devenue paresseuse, préférant faire la sieste plutôt que de patrouiller avec lui, mangeait beaucoup plus -d'ailleurs, se disait le concierge, il faudrait penser à la mettre au régime, son bébé n'était plus aussi svelte qu'avant- ; et, pour couronner le tout, il l'avait surprise à se frotter aux jambes d'un jeune Gryffondor pour réclamer des caresses. Des caresses! Depuis quand sa chatte, son petit bébé, allait vers des inconnus - des élèves de surcroît - pour se faire câliner? Il était son maître, le seul être autorisé à la toucher.

Rusard commençait à envisager la possibilité de la faire examiner de peur qu'elle ne soit malade, mais par qui? Le professeur Gobe-Planche était parti et il était hors de question de demander de l'aide à Hagrid. Finalement, le concierge décida qu'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu avant de s'abaisser à demander l'avis d'une tierce personne.

Quinze jours plus tard, cependant, Rusard eu de très bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter : Miss Teigne avait disparue! Il l'avait cherchée partout, inspecté tout le château, des cachots à la tour d'Astronomie en passant par le parc et la volière, sans succès. Le pauvre concierge en devenait paranoïaque et commençait à soupçonner Peeves ou les élèves d'avoir kidnappé son chaton adoré. En désespoir de cause, il avait interrogé le directeur qu'il avait croisé au détour d'un couloir, avec pour seule réponse un « Ne vous inquiétez pas Argus, Miss Teigne va sûrement revenir, n'oubliez pas que c'est la saison des amours ». Pas rassuré, Rusard était retourné à sa quête, plus inquiet encore qu'avant. Il eu beau interroger (parfois un peu agressivement) chaque personne qu'il croisait, il n'obtint pas la moindre information.

Ce n'est que plusieurs jours plus tard, alors qu'il en était presque à faire une dépression, que la bonne nouvelle arriva par le biais de Colin Crivey. Le jeune Gryffondor avait entendu des miaulements derrière une tapisserie et y avait découvert Miss Teigne cachée dans un réduit. Colin conduisit donc Rusard là où se trouvait Miss Teigne.

Arrivés devant la tapisserie, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver Pattenrond. Craignant que cet énorme animal ne fasse du mal à son bébé qui était sûrement blessé, Rusard fit déguerpir l'intrus à grands cris. Écartant ensuite précipitamment le bout de tissu, il s'apprêtait à saisir son chat dans ses bras pour de tendres retrouvailles quand il vit quelque chose qui le coupa net dans son élan. Miss Teigne n'était pas la seule occupante du petit espace caché. Collés à son flanc se trouvaient trois petits chatons roux, n'ayant visiblement que quelques jours. Rusard était si choqué qu'il n'entendit même pas le jeune Gryffondor lui faire remarquer à quel point les petits étaient mignons. Des petits! Des chatons! Des bébés chats! Son bébé avait eu des bébés! Comment? Qui? Quel animal avait bien pu...

Un grognement arrachât brusquement Colin de sa contemplation pour déterminer l'origine de ce bruit. Il se trouvait face à un Argus Rusard écarlate, les yeux écarquillés, les bajoues frémissantes, serrant et desserrant convulsivement les poings. Le jeune garçon commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de rester et s'il ne serait pas mieux de s'éloigner quand le concierge parti en courant dans le couloir, hurlant à ce monstre roux de revenir ici qu'il puisse le transformer en descente de lit après l'avoir castré.

Avant même d'avoir pu se remettre complètement de cette scène, Colin se retrouva face à une paire de jambes. En levant la tête, il s'aperçut que le nouveau venu était Harry, intriqué par les cris. Après avoir eu le récit des derniers événements, ce dernier parti aussi très vite afin de prévenir Hermione qu'elle ferait mieux de garder Pattenrond enfermé dans le dortoir des filles si elle voulait le garder en vie.

Une fois seul, Colin réalisa soudain qu'avec toute cette agitation, il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser à Rusard la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait découvert les chatons : est-ce qu'il serait possible d'un adopter un? Finalement, il valait peut-être mieux attendre encore un peu, le concierge n'ayant pas eu l'air aussi réjoui que lui par cette découverte. Et surtout, pourquoi voulait-il tuer le chat d'Hermione?

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, cela ne peut que m'aider à progresser. A très bientôt. ErzébethTépès


End file.
